


Moving Forward

by Nikka001



Series: When Two Hearts Collide [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: It's been six months since his lips touched hers for the first time in almost 20 years. Six months of happiness, compassion, love, and laughter...along with some very unexpected news. News that just may change their lives for the better.





	Moving Forward

“Maryse?”

Magnus is more than a little surprised when he opens his front door and finds the older woman standing in the hallway outside his apartment. She is drenched head to toe and shivering from the rain and cold, her hands clasped tightly together in front of her.

“Magnus. I know it’s late and I’m sorry to just show up here, but I didn’t know where else to go.”

“Don’t be silly.” He waves her off and flashes her his signature smile. “You’re always welcome here. Please, come inside, you must be freezing.” Moving aside, Magnus let the shivering women through, closing the door and locking it securely behind him. He turns to lead Maryse further inside only to find her standing frozen in the middle of the living area. She is facing the open window at the back of the room with her arms wrapped around her middle.

“Maryse, is everything alright?” Magnus is nervous as he asks the question and starts toward Maryse, stopping just a few steps behind her. In all the time he’s known her, he’s never seen Maryse so still before, and his worry starts to grow.

Moving forward, he reaches out to place a hand on her shoulder but thinks better of it and instead decides on moving around in front of her.

“Maryse,” he speaks up softly, hoping he doesn’t startle her. “Do you want me to fetch Alexander for you?”

That catches her attention and she whips her eyes to meet his. “No,” she says quickly, a brief flash of panic shining in her eyes. “I don’t want to worry him.”

Magnus nods in understanding and with a gentle hand on her arm, leads her to the couch where they both take a seat. Maryse shuffles a little in her spot trying to make herself comfortable despite the situation that she’s in. She is shivering and cold and despite all her efforts, she has let her nerves get the better of her. A warmth surrounds her and she is instantly pulled back to reality. She is now wrapped completely in a large wool blanket, a steaming cup of tea sitting on the table next to the couch. Her eyes move from the tea to Magnus who is in turn, pouring himself a cup.

“Now then,” Magnus sets the teapot down next to his cup and turns in his seat to get a better look at the woman sitting next to him. “Why don’t you just start from the beginning and tell me what's going on.”

Maryse takes a deep breath and pulls the blanket tighter around her, begging for it to swallow her whole right then and there. Alas, no luck. She sighs and looks up into the warlock's eyes. “It’s about Lucian.”

Magnus smirks. “Ah yes, Alexander has told me of your newly established relationship with our resident wolf. I have to say, I saw it coming from the beginning.” He lifts his cup to his lips and takes a sip, soaking in the look of shock that flashes across Maryse’s face.

“Yes, well, as I’ve told Alec and Izzy many times, I am happier with Luke than I have been in a very long time.”

“As you should be.”

“Thank you, but I just...something has come up recently and I have no clue what to do. I’m terrified of how Lucian will react. Hell, I’m terrified of how Alec, Izzy, and Jace will react. Not to mention Max. I just...I need….”

Magnus moves forward and holds Maryse by the arms. “It’s all right, Maryse. Just breath. Everything will be fine. I just need you to breathe for me.”

Maryse’s heart is pounding and her chest is getting tighter but she does her best to focus on Magnus’s words and watches as he takes deep breaths. She follows him as best she can and soon her shaky breaths have calmed.

“Good. Now, just tell me what happened. And breathe deeply.”

She nods and takes a deep breath, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. “I’m pregnant.”

* * *

 

After the shock wore off and he was finally able to calm her down, Magnus offered Maryse a room for the night, ensuring her that they could talk more in the morning. She thanked him many times before retreating to the small spare room to turn in for the night.

Magnus waited for the door to shut and then slumped back on the couch, sighing in utter exhaustion. Of all the things he expected to happen when he’d gotten out of bed earlier to fetch a cup of tea, Maryse Lightwood turning up on his doorstep was not one of them.

Groaning at the lack of sleep he was sure to feel later in the day he rests his head on the back of the couch and closes his eyes, completely unaware of the figure approaching him.

It’s not until he feels the cushion dip beside him that he lets his eyes flutter open. The room is somewhat darker now that he’s switched off the lights but, he still manages to make out the figure of his fiance seated beside him; thanks in part to the glow of lights from the world outside that shine in through the balcony doors.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Magnus asks, his voice soft and quiet in hopes of keeping the elder Lightwood asleep.

Alec hums as he lays his head in Magnus’ lap. “Woke up and you were gone. Got worried. I heard voices though so I came to check.”

“You’re sweet to worry, but it’s nothing I can’t handle. Promise.”

“Mhm. That’s good, Mags.” Alec mumbles sleepily as he turns on his side and snuggles his face further into the warmth of his warlock. Magnus smiles lovingly at the Shadowhunter in his lap and with a hand resting on Alec’s waist, he lets his head fall back against the cushions as he prays for sleep to come quickly. God knows they’ll be needing lots of it.  

* * *

 

The light sound of laughter broke through Alec’s thoughts waking him from his deep slumber. He turns in his spot and covers his ears trying to block out the noise but finds it, unfortunately, impossible. Groaning, Alec pushes himself up into a sitting position and lays his head onto the back of the couch in hopes of managing a few more minutes of sleep.

A familiar voice catches his attention before he manages to even close his eyes. He recognizes the voice but can’t seem to place it just yet. It’s there in the back of his mind, worming its way forward. He focuses hard on the voice trying his best to match it to a face when something spoke catches him off guard. It’s a name. A nickname that he hasn’t heard in years. One that he was sure he would never ever have to hear again.

There’s only one person he can think of who would even remember it.

“Mom.”

Jumping up from the couch, Alec stumbles over his own feet as he makes a beeline for the kitchen. His suspicions are confirmed as he stops just outside the kitchen where his mother and Magnus stand, both eyes suddenly landing on him. Magnus is leaning gracefully against the island, face free of his usual makeup and a cup of hot tea in his hands. Maryse is stood across from him, a smile on her lips, dark hair pulled up into a loose bun and coffee in place of tea.

Magnus grins lovingly when he spots his fiance. “Ah, if it isn’t my dear ‘Awisander’. So nice of you to finally join us.”

Alec flushes at the embarrassing childhood name. “Mother, I thought you agreed to never speak of that again. You promised.”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic. I think it’s adorable and so does Magnus.”

“It _was_ adorable when I was 3 and couldn’t say my name properly,” Alec clarifies as he takes up a spot next to Magnus. “Now it’s just embarrassing.”

Maryse’s smile widened as she watched her son and his fiance, her heart swelling at the love she felt for the two of them. Cursing herself mentally, she ducked her head in hopes of hiding the tears that she was sure were beginning to form. Damn hormones.

“Mom?” The concern in Alec’s voice has her lifting her head to look him in the eyes.

“I’m fine. I’m fine. Nothing to worry about.”

“I’m your son. I’m always going to worry.” Alec’s voice was firm indicating how true that statement was to him.

Maryse sniffled and nodded her head. “You’re right. I guess I might as well just tell you seeing as you’ll probably just figure it out anyways.”

Setting her cup down on the counter behind her and folding her arms across her chest, Maryse took a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking. “I need your help in finding a doctor. A mundane one of course seeing as how that’s my only option. I’ve already spoken with Magnus and he says that you two will help me.”

Alec furrowed his brow. “Of course we’ll help but, why do you need a doctor? Is something wrong? Are you sick?”

Maryse took a quick step forward to grab Alec’s hands and squeezed tightly. “No no no. I’m fine. I promise I am okay.”

“Alright,” Alec breathed heavily, “so then why do you need a doctor?”

“Not just any doctor Alec,” Magnus spoke up for the first time in the last few minutes. “What Maryse needs is, a very specific type of doctor.”

Alec stared blankly at Magnus and then at his mother, confused entirely on what either was saying. Magnus just sighed and motioned for Maryse to take the lead in explaining her situation to her eldest; which he was sure was going to go just splendid.

“Alexander, the kind of doctor I need is one who specializes in...well, specializes in babies. More importantly, mothers-to-be.” Maryse heart was beating wildly in her chest and she feared it would beat right out of her skin.  
Alec remained motionless but both Maryse and Magnus could see the wheels turning in his head. Then, as if something switched on inside his brain, his eyes widened and they both knew it had finally clicked. His mouth opened but no words came out.

Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder. “Alexander…”

“I mean...are you sure?”

Maryse laughed. “I’ve been through this 3 other times Alexander, I think I know what being pregnant feels like. So yes, I am sure.”

* * *

 

Several hours of discussion later, Magnus and Alec had finally convinced Maryse that she had to tell Luke as soon as possible. She was terrified of how he would react but knew that ultimately she had to tell him. With hugs goodbye, Maryse departed from the loft and into the bright afternoon sun. She shrugged her bag higher on her shoulder as she approached the side of the road and raised her hand to hail a taxi.

The next moments blurred together and before she knew it, she was standing outside the door to Luke’s apartment. She was frozen in the hallway, her fist hovering in the air ready to knock, yet she couldn’t bring herself to actually make contact with the door. Her mind was racing, running through all the different ways this could go.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Maryse finally knocks on the door. It only takes a moment before the door opens and Luke appears, dressed in jeans, a dark maroon henley and dark brown boots, a smile forming on his face when he sees Maryse.

“Hey, I thought you weren’t coming by until later?”

Maryse’s stomach churned but she forced herself to smile through it. “Yes, well, I couldn’t really wait that long.”

“Maryse, is everything alright? You seem a little more on edge than normal.”

She opens and closes her mouth a few times, trying to find the words. When her brain finally works out an answer, she doesn’t get the chance to say it. She’s immediately cut off by her own stomach churning over the edge. She rushes past Luke into his apartment, making a beeline for the bathroom.

She just barely makes it to the toilet before the dam breaks and the contents of her breakfast from that morning are in the bowl. It’s over as quick as it began and Maryse sighs as she slumps over the seat, the blue tile floor cold against her exposed legs. She grimaces in discomfort at the zipper of her boot that’s digging into her skin and attempts to adjust her position.

“Maryse?”

“I’m fine, Lucian. I’ll be out in a minute.” She waits until she hears his footsteps fade away back down the hall before she begins pushing herself up off of the floor. She holds onto the seat for stability as she rises onto her feet, legs trembling beneath the weight. Closing the lid, Maryse flushes the toilet and moves to stand in front of the mirror.

Reaching over to the storage containers on the end of the sink, Maryse pulls a makeup wipe from the opened package tucked away and begins wiping at her mouth. With her lips free of their usual color, she tosses the wipe in the wastebasket and fixes her hair, smoothing down several flyaways. Unsatisfied but lacking a better option, Maryse finally exits the bathroom and makes her way into the dining room where Luke waits.

She pauses in the doorway and takes him in; he is leaning back against the sink with his arms folded tightly across his chest and his head bowed. She considers, for a moment, waiting to tell him. To give them one day before everything in their lives change. One day of normalcy before she has to drop a bombshell that may not be well received. She knows he loves her of course; he was the first to say it and the memory brings a smile to her face.

With the memory of his love filling her mind and a soft smile on her lips, Maryse steps forward into the kitchen.

Luke lifts his head but doesn’t meet her eyes just yet. With his eyes still trained on the hardwood floor, he speaks. “How long have you known?”

Maryse’s breath catches in her throat. “Almost a week.”

He sighs deeply and slowly brings his eyes up to meet hers. There’s something in his eyes but she can’t quite place it.

“And how far along are you?”

“About 6 weeks. Give or take a couple of days.”

Luke nods but says nothing. Her nerves getting the better of her, Maryse quickly steps closer and tries to blink back the fresh tears beginning to form.

“I know I should have told you sooner and I’m sorry. I was just scared and I didn’t know how you would react. I know this wasn’t something that we planned. It’s just a mistake that—”

Her words are cut short when his lips connect with hers. It’s sweet and short and then he is pulling away.

“Maryse Lightwood, nothing about us has been a mistake. Do you hear me? Whether we planned it or not, everything that is happening or will happen is meant to happen.”

She sniffles. “Lucian, I—”

“No. I need you to hear me. I love you Maryse, so much. And I will love this baby just as much or maybe even more. You have nothing to be sorry about.”

His words resonate with her and soon the tears are falling despite her best efforts to keep them at bay. This time, however, they are tears of happiness and love at the man standing in front of her, holding her tightly in his arms.

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

It’s tears of joy all around when the news is finally broken to the others. Izzy and Clary can hardly contain their excitement and immediately pull Maryse in for a hug. Jace is thrilled to have yet another sibling and Simon expresses his excitement to Luke who in turn pulls him in for a hug of their own. Magnus and Alec stand off to the side a little way, deciding to let the others take in the happy moment for themselves.

Simon’s eyes widen as he pulls back from hugging Luke. His eyes dart around the group and a smile grows on his face, “Holy crap, you guys.”

“What is it, Simon?” Izzy asks.

“Do you know what this means?” He is practically jumping out of his skin as he addresses the others, completely oblivious to the odd looks he is receiving.

Jace gives him a tired look. “We will when you tell us.”

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?”

They all shake their heads in response.

Simon’s grin seems to grow even wider if that’s even possible. “We’re practically siblings now! Family!”

“Nope. Not even close.” Alec’s bland response causes both Izzy and Clary to snicker and Jace to smirk at the hurt look that flashes across Simon’s face.

“You know, your bedside manner is somehow still abysmal.”

Jace laughs at the smirk on his parabatai’s lips while Izzy moves over next to Simon to try and console her boyfriend.

Maryse smiles at her children and friends, knowing full well that this baby will know nothing but love from the minute they are born. And that knowledge is enough to make her believe in everything that is to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! I'll be writing a few more stories for Maryse and Luke I think so, be ready. Hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
